


Sudden Changes

by Siknakaliux



Series: Crimson Evanesce [ON HIATUS] [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Although the rest outside of the club do wear (white) blazers, Amy Does NOT Like Spiders Here, Amy POV, Blue bow/tie & sweater vest, But I'm a procrastinating mess, Natsuki & Amy are separate people here, No blazer, POV First Person, Things are a bit different here, This was supposed to be started on January 2018, Uniforms are a tad bit different..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: Not every problem has a solution.Sometimes, you'll lose everything.





	1. [1]1: Entrustment

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect this to update quite often. . I'm usually busy or take too much time on other stuff

Friends.

It's that one thing that really matter to people.

Groups aren't that bad, as you have the security and various support.. What life is like without any friends, is what most wonder.

Loneliness, insecurity, not fitting in..

That's what most fear..

But not me.

 

Friends, are just a connection. People you use to your your benefit and support for as long as you do the same. Trusts, interests, common acts of kindness, all forgotten in a matter of a few acts of betrayal.

That's how they disregarded me.

Or rather, I did to them.

Over time, I stopped interacting with them. When I'd encounter them, I wouldn't bring anything up.

Basically, I've exiled myself.

Now, most would search with aching hearts all of fear to rejoin that lost connection, because they are nothing without their groups of safety and security..

 

But I'm not one of them.

Simple fact is, I don't care. At least, not anymore. Now? I have better things to do.. But I have to think things through.

My pacing slows down as I near the clubroom, hesitating whether to enter or refrain.

The "Literature Club", huh. I've only stayed in just to avoid suspicion by my disappearances. Sayori was the one who introduced me to the club. Taking sight of what thought was my apathy, she thought it was a good idea to introduce new members.

Well.. She's right.

Even though I did interact with the members for quite a bit, I just couldn't find anyone's personality type suiting.

Natsuki was brash, Yuri too shy, Sayori's emotions sometimes conflict, and Monika chilled me a bit.

I see Sayori in the distance, tugging someone, (presumably her friend?) leading the black haired boy toward the room. (His hair sweeps slightly to the left, almost but not quite covering his eye.) I eventually decide not to draw any attention and make my way inside, where I locate myself on the furthest desk at the corner.

I don't even bother to occupy myself as I hear their steps approaching, with Sayori's energetic presence drawing everyone's attention towards the 'new member'.

Monika is the first one to speak up, introducing him.

 

_..Enjel._

So this is him.

Maybe that's why Sayori was so excited to tell everyone..?

I turn around to see the rest of the club surrounding him, yet his silver eyes focus on me, a sincere smile on his face.

_What..? Why me?_

Getting up, I try to walk out the room, but stopping to avoid any unneeded attention.

_Not now._

Overhearing a few conversations, it seemed like Sayori got him interested enough to join. Her tactics also came into play when it came to convincing Natsuki to make cupcakes, (somehow it worked) which she then revealed to the rest.

The effort put into them was outstanding, but all I wanted was this club to end already. I patiently wait until the rest wrap up, as time crawls by. I was the last one to leave.

 

...

 

_"Are you kidding me? You know we have no other choice..!"_

I lay on my bed in my dimly lit room, overhearing my parent's conversation.

_Sounds concerning.._

_"Are you sure she'll do on her own? We can't just do this all so suddenly..!"_

_"-This is a risk we''ll take. It's for her. Don't you see? I want to see her at her unrestricted fullest.."_

Closing my eyes, I drift away into a restless sleep, trying to conjure up an appropriate go-to plan for this unexpected event. Softly, their voices fade, as I already gave into calm.

 

...

 

It's the break of dawn. Sun shines past the curtains, Illuminating the room a powerful, golden yellow.

_It's strangely silent._

The rest of the house's lights are turned off, and not one item shifted.

_What happened?_

Taking a look around, I spot a note, and a Zippo lighter next to it.

 

 

> _Amy, we know this is a hard decision, both for you, and for us._
> 
> _As sudden as it sounds, we have decided to take a great risk, for the betterment and growth of you and your skills._
> 
> _We hope you know that everything is in your hands now._
> 
> _Your choices matter, so choose your battles wisely._
> 
> _We love you, and we hope you have a part of us you can remember._
> 
> _Take care of yourself, because we truly care about you._

 

..They're entrusting me.. A sudden change in events..

I take the lighter, examining its details (Silver body, Golden floral engravings, most likely a windproof model) before stuffing it in my skirt's pocket, making my way out.

_..A new day, a new goal in mind._


	2. [1]2: Minor Changes

I sit there, almost motionless as I stare at the lighter, silver and gold glinting from the window's light source. Parts of their message still faintly echo in my mind.

 

_Take care of yourself._

_This is a huge risk we'll take._

_Choose your options wisely._

 

My opportunity isn't ready to take yet, as I need to improvise once I do get out. Looking over to Yuri, she seems to be focused on a particular writing piece.

_Of course it's poetry._

It's already the second day, and my hesitation is beyond normal.

_Should I stay?_

I weigh out the options in my head.

_Let's see.._

When he was introduced to the club on the first day, he focused his attention on me despite Monika and the other member's warm greetings.

Maybe it's me.

Atmosphere probably matters to the person getting introduced, after all.

Was I an outlier?

Out of place?

 

Maybe that contributed to unnecessary attention. If I left, then that would probably lead him to go searching (Though I'd think that's highly unlikely, considering the time he's spent here..)

Either way, I need to find out how to dissatisfy his interest.

I put the lighter away just as they walk in, both ready to start up again.

_That's it._

A quick burst of ideas plow though my head, encouraging my vitality and patience.

_Make him choose them over me._

 

"Alright everyone!" Monika pipes up, signalling the start of the activity. "Hope you haven't forgotten we have to share what we've written today!"

I slightly tense as the rest take out their papers, preparing to interact.

_I haven't even written anything._

_..Should I continue regardless?_

 

Leaving could draw attention to me, so I guess I'll persevere a little longer. Finally managing to calm myself down, I spot Enjel walking toward me, poem in hand.

"Hey," He smiles, handing the paper over to me. "It's real nice seeing you here. Amy, I presume?"

Looking down at the paper, I see the writing style is well formed, with concrete sentence structure giving the words and phrases actual meaning.

"..Yes."

I finally manage to finish, giving the paper back.

 

"Hmm." Enjel pauses to gather his thoughts. "It looks like you haven't written anything.. It's very easy to give up and cast aside anything you're incapable of, or cannot act on. While only temporary, It becomes a dangerous habit in the long run. The only way to counter this is discipline and focus,"

He smiles. "Hope this helps.. And besides that, I look forward on getting to know you more, Amy."

 

Turning around, he flashes one last grin before continuing on with the rest of the members.

I just stand there, conflicted, continuing to watch from the sidelines.

_Forward. Steadfast. Unwavering persistence and perseverance._

_..It's no wonder he'll manage to get through each and every member's worries, their troubles._

My hands clutch my lighter and my chest, tense yet again.

_..That is, if they let him do so._

 

...

 

Time passes by, yet again another day gone.

This time, I swear they've changed, even by a bit.

Yuri is now showing a bit of herself and her interests, Sayori's happier than ever, Natsuki's still acting the way she is (Though I've noticed a little decline in her brash personality.),  _and Monika.._

I turn to her. Her eyes are fixated on Enjel.

_Is she planning to get closer to him?_

_..Are all of them trying to get closer to him?_

_God, it's only been 2 days, and what? A harem already?_

I smirk, objecting silently at all my collected thoughts.

_..Seems like it. Guess I'll have to see where this goes.._

 

"Alright everyone!" Monika finishes. "I hope that was a good start on what we're doing these following days," Her eyes flutter to Enjel for a split second. "I hope to get to know you and your writing more.."

 

_Finally. It finished._

I scan the room again prior to leaving.

Everyone.. Seems so happy. Things are working out, after all..

..Right?

 

I'm the first one to leave, disregarding the chatter behind me.

_He looks forward on getting to know me more, huh._

_How convenient.. I wouldn't say so, anyway._


	3. [1]3: Taxes & Tolls

I'm up.. A little too early.

The cool morning air nips at my skin as I disregard my uniform, tossing the long sleeve undershirt, blue sweater-vest and stockings aside, while I suit myself accordingly, donning jeans, a pair of red sneakers, a white shirt, and a carmine fleece.

Making my way out, I pass a piece of paper on the ground, which was probably ripped off by the wind, with words written in the largest font possible;

 

 

 

 

> **_168 Hours to pay or vacate_ **

 

Translation:  ~~We've~~  I've been months behind our house's rent. So unless I could get my hands on ¥12,450, I'll be out in the streets by at least a week.

That could completely ruin a start of a good day.

I'm not sure if they've set this up beforehand as a challenge for me, but I'll take it.

Sun shines down throughout most areas as I walk around, looking for a spark of motivation. People litter the sidewalks, either waiting at bus stops or carrying bags in their hands. Students heading to school are easy to spot, their white blazers and blue sweater-vest uniforms distinguishes from the view.

Technically, I should be one of them.. But sometimes you have to give up a day or two in order to prioritize the most important things.

 

Anyone who's fallen on hard times could understand the near constant stream of thoughts that run through my mind:

_How could I get myself out of this..?_

_How could I get this the easy way?_

_I have to face this head on._

 

..Not the normal things someone my age worries about.. I should be freaking out over exams, turning in papers, waking up on time..

But I haven't exactly had a 'normal' adolescence.

When it comes to new opportunities and experiences, it may as well be an excellent learning source. Better than classrooms, for sure. Unfortunately in the past few days, I haven't had that chance, ever since stuck in a 'dead end' club.

But now, I have plenty of time to think.

There are many possibilities, but I'm not sure what to take yet. Wandering around aimlessly, there are signs and ads promising a product or job offer, but none interest me.  _They're all horrible, anyway._

 

Some time passes before I finally give up and settle in on a casino, quite some distance away. Though they are quite notorious for easy money traps and kissing your earnings goodbye, that doesn't stop most people from returning.

The atmosphere slowly fades from daylight to dark and reeling as I make my way in, blending in with some groups of people.

_In fact, most people are so immersed, they disregard their personal belongings.. What an easy grab._

Observing the surroundings and other areas, it seems that an area composed of slot machines give off enough light and sound to distract. Most people don't really care too much about what happens throughout, so this means I could possibly get away with theft.

After a tour throughout the building, I spot a small sized briefcase on the ground, almost camouflaged due to the dark lighting of the space around it.

 

_Bingo._

 

Taking glances around to see if there is anyone nearby, and once confirmed I walk over and kneel down, opening it to catch sight of its contents. Quickly counting the bills leaves me at a total of 10 grand.

 

_Exactly what I need._

 

My heartbeat quickens as I pocket a portion of the bills, being careful to not take too much, as that would draw suspicion. Once satisfied, I hastily leave it in its original position, walking away. I'm trembling from the rush now, and God hope my face isn't flushed. Making my way though the slot area in hopes of blending in, it's someone's voice that makes me jump.

 

"Hey."

 

Pausing, I force myself to bite my tongue in order to keep a calm appearance. Turning around, I spot a man in a tuxedo, walking towards me with a frown on his face.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Clenching my fists, I begin to panic.

"I'm in search for a machine in hopes of striking it.." I lie, hoping I didn't stutter from pressure or hesitation.

"Looking to burn your cash, huh.." The man raises an eyebrow, suspicious. "..Considering you never had anything on you beforehand."

 

_Crap. I'm out._

 

He inches closer, extending his hand. "Using someone else's cash,  _my cash,_  you don't even know what you're getting yourself into-"

My panic takes over, and I run off, knocking objects, and this draws attention to others as they defend, trying to take me down. Instincts overwhelm me as I thrash aimlessly, disregarding reason as people surround me, disarming me.

Wads of bills spill out on the ground, ready for the taking. It didn't take long for me to tire out, become outmatched, and finally pinned to the ground.

"Well, well.." The man sneers, finally caught up and now making his way through the crowd. "Look what you've gotten yourself into.. Thief. Return it."

People force me up, keeping an iron grip on my arms, as to prevent any further action. I sigh as I hand over his possessions in defeat, now being forced out.

"You're lucky. Normally I don't take matters like this lightly, but I'll let you off, 'cause I pity you."

Finally being led to a back door, he forcibly pushes me out, and I land on the ground.

"Consider this your warning." Was his final remark as he shut the door. My arms ache from the grip. I'm in an unfamiliar alleyway, but I decided to explore it to expand my knowledge of known areas.

Walking for quite some distance, I reach a wide, open space, almost empty from the lack of use. This could be advantageous for a few purposes, but little do I know that comes with a drawback.

 

....

 

My thoughts are interrupted by noises of motorcycles, as a group of riders skid to a halt. One of the riders catch my attention: An average dressed man with faded pink sideburns and eyes stand out from the rest of the group, which all don intimidating clothes and shades.

 

"Hey, redhead.." He scoffs. "Didn't anybody tell you this is a toll road? You owe us money."

(Speaking of cash, I have nothing on me but ¥50 still preserved from my break-and-run.)

A gang taking away my last bit of cash? I can't afford it.

"I don't owe you anything." I stand my ground, staring him down.

"Heh. Love it when they try to talk tough," The man chuckles, dismounting his bike, walking over to me. Judging by his body structure, he seems 'normal' enough to beat, but I'll probably lose to his two other members.

 

"You're gonna pay the toll. And tonight, it's everything you've got on you." His brows furrow.

"Now, that little bit of lip you just gave me means you're getting beat up either way.. But if you get on your knees and hand over the money right now.. Along with a very,  _very_  sincere apology, You'll still be able to walk when we're done with you."

 

I tense, knowing that there aren't any options left at this point. I grab the rest of the bills out of my pockets, kneel down to the drain, and drop the cash down in a taunting way.

"Whoops." I smile.

 

The man stands there, unfazed.

"An interesting choice. Borderline suicidal, but interesting.." He grins, turning toward his group members. "Hey, you have anythin' on you?"

 

One member grabs an empty wine bottle, and throws it to him.

"Come on.. Scared?" He beckons. "It'll be good practice for you."

 

The situation I'm in strikes a bit of fear in me, but I try to keep my sense of calm as I cautiously back away. A smile touches his lips as he speeds forward, then heads off to a running start. I try to prepare myself for the attack, but the sheer speed and surprise of his jump kick connects, sending me tumbling to the ground.

Trying to recover, I dizzily get up and try to defend myself, but the man has the advantage of speed, and attacks me yet again from top. Extreme amounts of pain strike my upper back as I weakly regain focus, spotting him standing in the distance.

 

_My turn._

 

Charging toward him in anger, his grin only widens as he raises the bottle, ready to strike yet again. Hastily throwing my arms up unsuccessfully, he swiftly strikes out, the severe blow to my head renders me helpless, knocking off my glasses.

I never had any more time to recover as another hit connects me, threatening to take my consciousness.

 

I lie in defeat, outmatched with weakness and pain as he towers above me, tossing the bottle aside.

"All this effort for nothing.." I faintly hear his taunts. "You should've stayed in bed."

 

He takes some time to decide on how to finish me off, and then chooses a cinder block nearby, lifting it over his head.

_"It would've done you good."_

Before he drops it, the faint sound of police sirens echo throughout, sending him shivering in fear. "Don't do it, it ain't worth it!" His partner yells. "You'll just be making it easier for 'em!"

 

He drops the cinder block, (Barely missing my head) and the fading roar of the motorbikes is the last thing I hear before I lose myself.


End file.
